


Hardly Perfect, Barely Good

by isozyme



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, De-serumed Eve Rogers, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Only One Bed, Rule 63, Sexism, Superior Iron Man, Underlying Consent Issues, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme
Summary: “I have so much to show you,” Tonia had beamed on the video call.  “You can check out the new me! I throw excellent parties now, none of that dull teetotaler shit. C’mon, Evie, live a little, let me give you back your beach bod.  Enjoy ogling the ten sluttiest men I could find wearing nothing but sun screen and a smile while they fawn over your every whim.”Eve’s stomach had turned as Tonia’s eyes flashed foxfire-silver.  “I’m not coming while you’re like this,” she’d said.Tonia’s mood had flashed from delighted to poisonous. “You will.”Old lady Captain America pays Superior Iron Woman a visit and gets an eyeful.
Relationships: Eve Rogers/Tonia Stark, Tonia Stark/Other(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51
Collections: Team Angst





	Hardly Perfect, Barely Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SteveTony Games bingo square “Only One Bed.” Go Team Angst!
> 
> The bisexual orgy is canon; see Superior Iron Man #8.
> 
> Title inspo/soundtrack: [Best by AWOLNATION](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x62B8FgaGOI)

Eve discovered shortly after losing the serum that being old meant nobody looked at her anymore. She didn’t have to wave at construction workers and say hello in the Captain America voice that made people on the street stand up straighter and make sure they were keeping to the right side of the sidewalk. No more whistles, no more “Hey Cap!” Pedestrians swerved out of her way, people held doors politely, but their eyes slid off her face — she was a body to maneuver around, a logistical inconvenience on the trolley as the passengers eyed each other warily to see who was going to snap first and offer their seat.

Being eighty was a better disguise than anything money can buy. Eve walked slowly away from the bus stop and sighed over how many _hills_ San Francisco seemed to have. She’d never noticed hills before, except to note that her companions would have trouble if she didn’t slow down for them.

Her destination wasn’t far. She could see the piers from where she stood, and beyond that was Alcatraz and Tonia’s terrible mansion. The massive building sat on top of the old prison like a broken conch shell, bleached white by the sun and devoid of the life it once held.

Tonia had adjusted the public ferries that used to deliver tourists to the island. They still ran, but never landed. They circled the bay instead, affording a magnificent view of the city Tonia now ruled.

Eve didn’t need the ferry. Tonia had made it clear that Eve could call at any time and a speedboat would come pick her up in a snap.

“I have so much to show you,” Tonia had beamed on the video call. “You can check out the new me! I throw excellent parties now, none of that dull teetotaler shit. C’mon, Evie, _live_ a little, let me give you back your beach bod. Enjoy ogling the ten sluttiest men I could find wearing nothing but sun screen and a smile while they fawn over your every whim.”

Eve’s stomach had turned as Tonia’s eyes flashed foxfire-silver. “I’m not coming while you’re like this,” she’d said.

Tonia’s mood had flashed from delighted to poisonous. “You will.”

Ten months later and Tonia was right. Eve’s ultimatums got her nowhere. Every time she tried to convince Tonia to come back she was met with a mix of irreverent teasing and cold calculation.

The speedboat slid off the bay and into the dock as Eve made it to the stairs. Then Eve was steeping off of the pier onto a sleek speedboat, engine rumbling under her feet, blank-faced sailor poised to assist her. He had known exactly when Eve was coming, even though Eve hadn’t told anyone where she was going, or why. Tonia’d been keeping precise tabs on her. 

It was a short ride to Alcatraz.

Given the prompt arrival of the speedboat, Eve expected to be met by Tonia at the front gate. But another dull-eyed, perfectly handsome guard let her into the compound instead.

Tonia’s mansion was massive and disorienting. The interior was perfectly quiet. Lofty cathedral-like ceilings and hard marble floors made Eve’s slow footfalls echo. Then without warning a hallway would open up on a swimming pool filled with beautiful people drinking and splashing, slapping Eve across the face with the sound of raucous party.

Eve kept wandering, although her joints were starting to ache from the over-air-conditioned rooms. Tonia had to be here somewhere, surrounded by — how had she said it — the ten sluttiest men she could find.

She worked through the floors like she’s clearing an enemy structure. 

When Eve got to the sixth floor she found out she needn’t have bothered. The entire sixth floor was one massive, open-concept room, and in the middle of it was one large bed, big enough to comfortably hold four people.

The room was littered with half-empty bottles of alcohol and sleeping supermodels in their underwear or less. Eve froze, because it wasn’t just men; there were at least as many women sprawled about, draped over leather couches and ensconced in piles of cushions on the floor. It was obvious what they’d been doing all night.

Eve swept the room for Tonia, eyes snagging on every exposed breast and creamy thigh. It made sense there would be multiple women at an orgy, Eve thought — not all of the men in the room could fuck Tonia at the same time, so they needed their own partners. It didn’t mean —

There was nothing for Eve to _hope_ for.

It took Eve a few long moments to identify Tonia’s form, splayed out on the bed with a bright-haired woman asleep on her naked chest.

Strapped to the front of Tonia’s hips was an obscenely large dildo. It poked into the air, proud and unmistakable.

Tonia didn’t sleep with women. She dated suave accomplished men, who more often than not turned around and treated her wrong. Every time Eve thought that maybe — if only things were different — she could save Tonia from her taste in men. She’d almost convinced herself half a dozen times that Tonia might be interested, but she’d always successfully held back, respecting Tonia’s boundaries.

All the touches Eve had logiced away as Tonia being a physically affectionate person — the cheery cheek-kisses, the brush of her breast against Eve’s as she stepped close to help Eve affix a lapel mike, the way she found Eve after battle and held her so tight Eve could feel Tonia’s muscles tremble through her chainmail — leapt to the front of her mind, unmoored from their explanations.

Tonia used to cut Eve’s hair in the Avengers bathroom, knowing that Eve hated going to the barber. The haircut places questioned her every time: was she sure she wanted something so short, did she want tips for how to grow it out, a little curl definition and it would make her face so much less harsh, like this, isn’t that nice? Tonia had ruffled Eve’s hair one evening, noticing that it had gotten long, and Eve had explained. Tonia’d suggested a solution, and soon every month or so Eve would find herself in Tonia’s spacious bathroom with Tonia’s hands holding electric clippers to the back of her neck.

She had a memory of Tonia cupping her face in calloused fingers and tilting her head this way and that, examining the length of Eve’s hair with her lips scant inches from Eve’s nose. Eve had tipped her head back and found Tonia’s intense blue stare even closer than before.

They hadn’t kissed, because Eve remembered at the last moment that Tonia was straight and not for her.

And now Eve couldn’t stop staring at the fake cock Tonia had drunkenly pressed into gorgeous women all night.

Tonia stretched on the bed, cracked an eye half-open, and rolled halfway over, shaking the model off to better display her breasts. Then she sighed and appeared to fall asleep again.

“Hey, Shellhead,” Eve said flatly.

Tonia grinned without opening her eyes. “I had to pretend to sleep for _ages_ while you puttered around my house on your slow-mo old-lady-legs, Winghead,” she drawled.

Eve’s knees twinged but there weren’t any places to sit that weren’t occupied by naked people, so she stayed on her feet.

“This is all for my benefit, I assume.” 

“Offending your sensibilities is a pleasant side effect of having fantastic sex all night,” Tonia said, then sat up properly. The bright-haired woman beside Tonia let out a breathy complaint and reached blindly for her. Her slender, manicured hand landed on Tonia’s strap on, and she giggled sleepily, tugging on its length.

Tonia tweaked the supermodel’s bare nipple and treated Eve to a steady, white-eyed stare. “I realized that I’m rich enough to fuck whoever I want, and your patriotic disapproval isn’t my problem.”

Eve swallowed, then gritted her teeth and stood up straighter. “I’m not here to make judgements about your sex life,” she said. “I’m here because you won’t negotiate over the phone.”

“Oh, that. Boring!” Tonia said. “You’re _so_ boring, Eve.”

Her eyes flickered from white to blue and her thin lips tightened. Tonia would always complain about how her mouth was meager and it made her look like a _frigid business bitch._ Eve noticed that now Tonia’s lower lip was plumper, and the two wrinkles that formed between her eyebrows whenever she frowned at a tricky problem were smoothed away. She’d designed her face to be softer, and made it crueler.

“And old,” Tonia added, with a further twist of her mouth.

Eve was too late. She’d waited so long and it was too goddamn late. Captain America didn’t look like much but at least she could touch her toes and her breasts didn’t look like droopy pancakes stuck to her chest. Even if Eve got Tonia back from the terrible shell in front of her, she would still be an old woman with nothing to offer but veterans benefits and relatively good teeth.

Tonia abruptly turned away, searching the floor for a bottle of unfinished liquor. Eve wanted to shout that Tonia would never do that to herself, not after the last time — but this was Tonia, maybe all that was left over her, so Eve bit her tongue. Tonia took a slug of something in a dark bottle and grimaced.

“I thought I’d like this showdown so much more,” Tonia said. “But you’re just standing there all wrinkly and sad and _staring_ at me like you don’t get it. It’s harshing the entire vibe. I want you to go.”

“I’m not leaving until we talk about what you’re doing to the people of San Francisco,” Eve demands.

Tonia’s eyes narrow. “Okay. I’ll listen to your dull lecture, but I intend to spend the entire time distracting myself with Amanda here.”

She was bluffing. Eve wasn’t going to watch Tonia fuck a woman in front of her while she bargained with Tonia for her soul. It was a mind game.

But Tonia was leaning over, kissing Amanda the rest of the way awake. “Do you want to give my friend a show?” Tonia asked, pitching her voice so Eve’s bad hearing could pick up every word.

Amanda squinted in Eve’s direction. “You want to fuck in front of grandma?” she mumbled, blinking slowly, then giggled. “Kinky, baby.”

“Do you have anything to say, Eve?” Tonia asked. “Will you beg me to give away healthy bodies for free? Like that will be good for America. What would motivate people if we just gave them everything they wanted without having to work for it? You have to think about the big picture, Cap.”

Eve couldn’t move.

“Cat got your tongue?”

Tonia pulled the supermodel into her lap with capable hands and slotted their hips together, reaching around to rub her big plastic cock up and down Amanda’s crotch. Eve couldn’t think; she couldn’t even choose where to look. She shouldn’t stare at the shallowly probing tip of the dildo. It was too unsettling to match Tonia’s stare. Eve tried searching the model’s face, looking for any sign that she was going to balk at Tonia using her for this awful game. Tonia’s eyes were still locked on Eve’s, catching at her heart every time they met.

“This isn’t like you,” Eve said thickly.

“It _wasn’t_ like me. It is now,” Tonia said. “Last chance, and then I’m going to fuck her while you watch.”

Eve had tried to call Tonia’s bluff, but she’d failed to account for all of Tonia’s tells being re-written by the virus in her blood. She’d gambled and lost, and there wasn’t anything to gain by playing out the hand.

But she was staring at the blunt head of Tonia’s toy cock and she felt like she couldn’t stop until she saw it go _in._ Tonia’s fingers dug into the model’s — Amanda’s — thigh as she shifted her angle.

The expectation that of course Eve would leave before it got any farther than this hung taut in the air between them. For a breathless moment, Tonia waited for Eve to react as expected.

Little did she know Eve was waiting for the same thing.

Maybe it was because she was so tired of being invisible, and the sear of Tonia’s attention was too much to resist after months of gazes that slid over her without the slightest snag. Or maybe she just wanted to be the one in Tonia’s bed so badly she couldn’t leave before she saw what it would have been like.

The air in the room shifted as Tonia made up her mind first. She made a low sound of resolve and popped the head of her cock into the model’s cunt. 

Eve’s whole body clenched. She was watching Tonia have sex, and she _shouldn’t,_ it was private, it wasn’t her business who Tonia had sex with. But it was too late. Tonia was rolling her hips up, pushing the rest of the way inside, and the model moaned for her.

“Nnh, your ass is fantastic,” Tonia said, thrusting harder. The model gasped as Tonia pulled her deep onto her strap. “And I think our geriatric visitor is enjoying the show.”

Tonia flashed Eve a mean little grin, expecting to see Eve flush with embarrassment. Then she stopped, face falling still. “Eve?” she asked. “You can stop watching now. It’s over, I won gay chicken.”

Eve was too frozen to run, too late to tip her head up into a kiss, too old to join them on the bed and beg Tonia to kiss her.

“I won,” Tonia repeated, voice starting to snap.

To her horror, Eve thought if she’d arrived twelve hours earlier she would have stayed up the entire night, watching Tonia fuck fifteen different people on her giant bed, as long as it meant Eve could imagine them better together.

The model named Amanda bounced in Tonia’s lap, taking over the rhythm as Tonia went rigid.

“I _won,_ ” Tonia said again. “Give up, old woman. You’re nothing compared to me, you’re not better than anyone, you’re normal and dying and just like every other human, so stop looking at me like that!”

“I don’t know how,” Eve said, stupidly honest. She’d never known how to stop when it was Tonia.

“Get out!” Tonia shouted at her.

To Eve’s relief, her legs obeyed her this time when she moved to go. She went as fast as her body could take her, but not fast enough to be out of earshot before Tonia said, “Don’t come back, don’t fucking _ever _come back,” in a broken voice, followed by the vicious slap of flesh on flesh and a series of yelps and groans that were never going to fade from Eve’s memory.__

__There was a different crewman waiting at the dock when Eve was ready to depart. Tonia’s staff were apparently as replaceable as her bedroom partners. He took note of Eve long enough to offer his arm and settle her courteously into a chair, and then didn’t look at her again for the entire trip back across the bay._ _


End file.
